YuGiOh! DLimit
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Two duellists and best friends Wolfe & Xavier team up with Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto & Joey Wheeler to face the challenge of the second Battle City tournament... where foul play is at work! FIRST YUGIOH STORY!


(Wolfe: 2000, Xavier: 3500)

"Yo, buddy... welcome back to the Duel Club. You've not lost a step at Duelling since you left for Manhattan." Wolfe Ryuga complimented. This duelist was a 20-year-old lupine, meaning he had a werewolf-like gene when he was born. Wolfe had **Cyber Kirin** (300/800) and **Peten the Dark Clown **(500/1200) on his side of the field.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you kept the club going even after I left... so I can't thank you enough. I will tell you that I'm now here to stay." Xavier Priad responded with a nod. He had **Summoned Skull **(2500/1200) and **Sangan **(1000/600) on his side.

Wolfe smirked: "Your turn, X."

Xavier drew a card: "I sacrifice both Summoned Skull and Sangan to summon my ultimate creature! Come forth, **Millenium Pharoah Dragon **(3000/3000)!"

"I knew you wouldn't stop using that card. How much fortune did it bring you in the Manhattan Duelist Tournament?" Wolfe wondered.

"A nice first-place prize." Xavier replied, holding up his trophy.

"Alright, man. Congrats!" Wolfe clapped for his friend.

"But enough screwing around! Millenium Pharoah Dragon, destroy Peten the Dark Clown with Yami Twister Strike!" Xavier commanded. The hologram of the dragon destroyed the clown.

(Wolfe: 0, Xavier: 3500)

"You forgot about my facedown card... **Clone Life**! Your life points suffer the same fate!" Wolfe said.

(Wolfe: 0, Xavier: 0)

"Whoa! Has that ever happened in Duel Monsters before?" A long, spiky-haired teenager asked as he witnessed the duel come to an end.

Wolfe recognised the guy: "Oh, hey, Mokuba."

"Hey. Just dropping by to tell you Seto's organised a new tournament for next week, so it might be a good idea for you two to give it a shot." Mokuba Kaiba suggested. Mokuba was the younger brother of duelling legend Seto Kaiba, but was a bit older since the exploits of Yugi Moto and the Pharoah Atem.

"Great. A trophy to go in my empty cabinet or at the very least, another trophy for X's growing collection." Wolfe commented.

Suddenly, a familiar face they _weren't _that happy to see walked into the Duel Club.

"Is there anybody in this wretched Duel Club worth my effort? If so, I'll meet you at the Duel Arena. My name is Odin... never forget it!" The man yelled before abruptly leaving again.

"What a jerk. Man, I'd love to wipe that smug grin off of his face!" Wolfe growled.

Mokuba smirked: "Get in line, Wolfe. If anybody gets Odin first, it's me. I've got something to prove... and Odin's my stepping stone!"

_**YU-GI-OH! D-LIMIT.**_

**Chapter 1.**

"Ah, Mokuba Kaiba... it seems we've been here before. Yes, you duelling me until you were crushed into your defeat by my ultimate monsters... twice!" Odin reminded the younger Kaiba.

"Well, you know what they say... third time's the charm!" Mokuba responded.

"Let's Duel!" They both said in stereo.

(Odin: 8000, Mokuba: 8000)

Odin eyed his hand and said, "Well Mokuba, it's time you were reacquainted with my deck! I summon **Lightning Hurricane** (1700/1650) in attack mode!" A large monster made completely out of a raging storm appeared on the field. It let out a roar of its power. Odin continued: "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Mokuba drew a card: "I summon **X-Head Cannon **(1800/1500) in attack mode and place one card facedown! Now, **X-Head Cannon**, send the Lightning Hurricane packing!"

X-Head Cannon fired, but the storm-made monster was unfazed.

"While I still lose the 100 life points, Mokuba... my **Lightning Hurricane** cannot be destroyed by Fusion-Material Monsters, which I believe your **X-Head Cannon** is part of the XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Sorry." Odin mocked.

(Odin: 7900, Mokuba: 8000)

"Fine. I end my turn!" Mokuba declared.

"A compound of defeat is coming your way, Mokuba, for I use the magic of **Future Fusion**! I send two of my **Thunder Dragons **to the graveyard to summon their fusion in my second standby phase... but for now,)! **Batteryman** **AA** (0/0) in Defence mode and with the power of my **Mountain **field spell, his attack and defence are boosted by 200 pts, as is my Lightning Hurricane, making them both more than a match for the X-Head Cannon! Attack, my Hurricane! Raging Thunderstrike!" Odin commanded.

The Lightning Hurricane engulfed and overwhelmed the X-Head Cannon, causing it to be destroyed.

(Odin: 7900, Mokuba: 7800)

"I will lay this card face down for later and end my turn." Odin finished.

Mokuba drew again: "I set a card facedown and summon my **Y-Dragon Head **(1500/1600) in defence mode. And using the magic of **Monster Reborn**, I raise X-Head Cannon from the graveyard and use their Union ability to summon **XY-Dragon Cannon** (2200/1900)! First I'll use my monsters effect to destroy your facedown card and then I'll use him to blast the **Lightning Hurricane** out of the game! Cannon Firestorm!"

"Oh no! My **Sakuretsu Armor** and my Lightning Hurricane!" Odin cried.

(Odin: 7400, Mokuba: 7800)

---xxx---

"Dude, I told you we shouldn't have taken that lunchbreak! We're going to miss Mokuba's duel!" Xavier said to Wolfe as they hurried to the Duel Arena.

"I needed to eat. Would you rather I eat a cheeseburger now or annoy you for one later, champ?" Wolfe replied very sarcastically.

"I hate it when you trump me with a good point!" Xavier growled.

---xxx---

"Your Lightning Hurricane is destroyed and your life points are lowered!" Mokuba said calmly.

"Okay. I then place 2 cards face down on the field then I end my turn!" Mokuba continued.

"Right it's my turn... draw! I play **Batteryman AA **(0/0) in Attack mode and flip my facedown card **Ultimate Offering**! By paying 500 life points I can summon one additional monster to the field! And I summon another **Batteryman AA** (0/0)! I then play **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Batteryman AA** (0/0) from the Graveyard and place it in attack mode! Your monster is going down, Mokuba." Odin responded.

(Odin: 6900, Mokuba: 7800)

"Tell me how you're going to do that when all your monsters have lower attack values that my monster." Mokuba said with conviction.

"Because of my Batteryman AA's effect, for every Batteryman AA that is on the field it gains 1000 attack points, so this card gains 2000 points!" Odin said with delight.

"But my monster is still the stronger, Odin." Mokuba reminded him.

"But that's where you're wrong again, Mokuba; thanks to my Mountain Spell card my monsters gain another 300 points!" Odin cackled with glee.

"First I'll destroy your monster then I will take your life points!" Odin laughed. "Now Batteryman AA,Electric Spark Attack!"

---xxx---

"Mokuba's XY-Dragon Cannon is doomed and his life points are next!" Wolfe panicked.

"I hate to admit it, but that was a good move to bring those Batterymen to the field, but don't count Mokuba out!" Xavier replied.

---xxx---

"I don't think so! I flip my facedown card, **Negate Attack**, so you must end your battle phase now! My XY-Dragon Cannon is safe!" mokuba declared. The Batteryman's attack was wasted.

Odin kept a smirk upon his face, looking towards his Fusion deck: "How long are you going to keep running, Mokuba? You can't protect your Dragon Cannon forever. As with our last two duels, I shall crush you! And now Future Fusion is in effect! My Thunder Dragons unite and heed my call to call forth the **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon **(2800/2100)! It's your move... try and get past my dragon!"

"Okay, I draw and summon to the field **Z-Metal Tank **(1500/1300)! And by using **Ultimate Offering**, I can summon one additional monster to the field by giving up 500 life points! And I choose **Aswan Apparition **(500/500)! I also set another two cards facedown. Go ahead, Odin... I dare you." Mokuba said, trying to bait Odin in.

Naturally, it worked.

"You dare to talk down to me like some kind of a rookie?!" Odin raged.

Mokuba smiled: "You're not _that_ good, Odin!"

"You little ingrate! I sacrifice one of my Batterymen AA from the field to tribute summon **Thunder Dragon **(1600/1500) and move the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to attack the Aswan Apparition!" Odin said, not thinking about anything except smashing Mokuba for the third time.

"Thanks... by destroying Aswan Apparition, you activate **Deck Destruction Virus**! This crippling trap wraps its viral tentacles around your deck and infects ten random cards all the way to the graveyard!" Mokuba halted Odin's assault.

(Odin: 6900, Mokuba: 5500)

"And not only that, but by paying half my life points, I can bring back the monsters that were removed from play with **Return From the Different Dimension**! Welcome back, X-Head Cannon & Y-Dragon Head!" Mokuba summoned.

(Odin: 6900, Mokuba: 2750)

"And as you're well aware, Odin, these are Union monsters and I remove them from play again along with Z-Metal Tank to bring forth the ultimate **XYZ-Dragon Cannon **(2800/2600)! I now have two fusion union monsters on the field... and the pain is set to continue! Activate **Megamorph**! My XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack is doubled to 5600 points!" Mokuba went on.

"No way!" Wolfe said.

"Is he gonna do it this time?" Xavier followed.

"And my final card, the magic of **Raigeki**, ensures that this time things are going to be different! All your monsters are destroyed and I move my Cannons to obliterate what's left of your life points!" Mokuba concluded.

The XY-Dragon Cannon & XYZ-Dragon Cannon both shot at Odin after his monsters were cleared off the field.

(Odin: 0, Mokuba: 2750)

"You always had the utmost respect for my brother... maybe you'll have the same for me." Mokuba hoped.

"After one lucky win? Sorry." Odin groaned as he exited the Duel Arena with his bitter attitude still intact. Mokuba swiped up all of his cards from the duel system and shuffled his deck, met by Wolfe & Xavier.

"You did it! That was great." Wolfe cheered.

"And a champion needs a prize, so here you go." Xavier said, handing a set of 6 cards to Mokuba.

"The Mother Earth Dragon?" Mokuba exclaimed, looking upon the ferocious dragon's image.

"Promo booster I got for winning the tournament. It's hard to use, but with the right support cards... it's also unstoppable. As a sign of our friendship, you can have it." Xavier replied. Mokuba nodded in thanks.

Wolfe sighed: "You have _all _the luck."

He turned to Mokuba: "You were talking about a big tournament being started up by Seto?"

Mokuba nodded: "Yep. Battle City Extreme. Works like the first Battle City tournament with Locater cards and having to give up your rarest card if you lose, only this time the stakes have been raised. Hopefully, the King of Games Yugi Moto will make an appearance. He was the one who won the first Battle City and is a legend in Duel Monsters. My brother wants to duel him again."

"Right. Well, we better see Alisha at the Duel Disk office and pick up the new streamlined disks. Using the old one gets to be an eyesore." Wolfe remarked.

"Who's getting invited to this shindig?" Xavier asked.

"Oh. Only the best in the world; Joey Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, you know, the same old crew. Seto's letting me enter too and I'll see about getting you guys in. My influence with my brother will be put to good use." Mokuba finished.

"Thanks, Mokuba. We'll see you later." Wolfe said, leaving with Xavier.

---xxx---

"Seto..." Mokuba said as he walked into the main office of KaibaCorp's duel dome.

"Word travels quick, Mokuba. I'm proud of you for finally beating that Odin chump. He thinks he's something." Seto explained.

"Well, third time's always a charm." Mokuba replied.

"Your victory wasn't based on luck, Mokuba. You're a Kaiba and Kaibas don't win with luck!" Seto balked.

"Xavier gave me this set after beating Odin." Mokuba said, showing Kaiba his new cards.

"Mother Earth Dragon? You're moving up in the ranks, Mokuba." Seto complimented, handing Mokuba back his new card set.

"I need to ask a favour..." Mokuba said, getting to the point of his visit.

"Anything for my family." Seto reminded his little brother. Even though Mokuba was no longer short, he still didn't reach Seto's height.

"My two friends are also duelists... I'd like to get them into Battle City." Mokuba requested.

"Done. Send them to get their duel disks in the morning. I'll be waiting." Seto agreed.


End file.
